By The Grace of the Oceans
by September's Child
Summary: La guerra contra Poseidón ha cesado. Pensamientos del Dragón Marino ante la nueva realidad que abraza su vida.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Kurumada, y la canción que sirve de hilo conductor de esta nueva locura pertenece en su totalidad a Sonata Arctica, titulada "White Pearl, Black Oceans Part II (By The Grace of the Oceans)". El uso de la letra responde únicamente al deseo de acompañarme de ella para narrar la historia, de ninguna manera pretendo adjudicarme la autoria de sus palabras._

 _Agradezco de antemano las lecturas que pueda recibir._

* * *

 **# By The Grace of the Oceans #**

 _"Once I felt the embrace of the sea_  
 _Loved me, held me_  
 _Once I felt so despised by eternity..._ _Fall upon me…_ _It's upon me…_

 _The waves are high above me._ _This'd be my home...d_ _eep in the sea._

 _Oh pain, float like a flower..._ _The darkest sea refusing me…"_

El mar, _mi mar_ me abraza, lo siento pese al firme sello al que someto mis ojos. Siento temor, lo admito con vergüenza y la cobardía que jamás me permití. No me veo capaz de desvelar mi herida mirada y no ver otro color que el de la merecida oscuridad que siempre me perteneció.

La batalla que yo mismo engendré ha cesado, y hoy...yo me erijo en su digno perdedor.

Al mar confié mi vida, y en él debo hallar mi tumba. Es todo lo que me permito merecer en el instante que inspiro profundamente la última bocanada de aire que me otorgue el definitivo coraje para partir.

Abrázame mar mío, como sólo tú sabes hacerlo, como has hecho durante trece largos años de soledad. A ti me entrego en mi último acto de valor...y sólo en ti espero hallar una pizca de inmerecida salvación...

Sostengo la definitiva respiración antes de sentir como mis pulmones se llenan de su sal, deseando que me acoja en esos brazos que un día aprendí a conocer, a amar...y respetar.

No me rechaces...no me olvides...no me dejes a mi merced...

Sigo con mi avergonzada mirada sellada, con la respiración contenida y quizás el primer remordimiento de toda mi vida lacerándome el alma...Pero estoy listo...Listo para partir...

Y me rechazas...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?

No...no es tu protección lo que rezo sin cesar, no es tu salvación. Mi alma no merece dicha consideración...

El abrazo de las aguas ha desaparecido, y la muerte me ha sido prohibida...

Otra vez.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me acoges en tu lecho de algas y arena? ¿Por qué me niegas el castigo y me ofreces redención? No, por favor...no te conviertas otra vez en el techo de un reino devastado...¡Tú siempre has debido ser mi hogar! ¡Hoy debes ser mi tumba! No me exilies de tu salvación...

 _"Music of the seven gentle tides fade, in distance..._  
 _Darkness was a friend, leaden the candle light_  
 _Slowly healing for a fortnight._  
 _I'm alive…"_

Vivo...no sé si es una victoria o una infame traición...pero vivo. Respiro...y lo hago entre los brazos de mi más leal y fiel camarada, junto al pecho de mi amante más entregada, en el regazo de mi odiada soledad.

Los Siete Pilares de mi traición ya no sostienen los Sietes Mares de mi perdición, aún así no permites que pague la condena por la que llora mi sincera rendición. La melodía de las siete mareas retumba agonizante en un corazón que no se detiene...en un corazón que sana...y que me recuerda que morir sería la salvación que mis pecados no merecen.

Me castigas, y lo haces sin la misericrodia que te rezo, sembrándome de recuerdos que creí olvidar, y que ahora dudo de poseer en realidad...

 _"Memories;_  
 _I used to have a home in the light, b_ _ut the meaning's still escaping me..._  
 _There's a face, my story in the deep dark sea…_

 _Memories, I used to have a home in the light_  
 _The life I can't remember anymore_  
 _Every night add colours to the memory…"_

Recuerdos...Me alimentas los recuerdos que deseé enterrar. Memorias de juventud, de paciencia y espera. Vivencias de trece largos años durante los que finalmente usurpé un hogar.

 _Mi hogar..._

Un faro desde dónde pude crecer y aguardar, guiar y velar...Construir las bases de un reino que robé, y la voluntad del cuál sometí.

¿Fue real? Ya no sé si los recuerdos los viví, o simplemente los fabriqué con oleajes de cruda desesperación y amargo exilio.

Sólo sé que algún día los amé...y firmemente los creí.

 _"Guiding star above the shallow sea_  
 _The grave of angels_  
 _Beacon for the ones who need to seize the night"_

Y ahora desvelo mi mirada, sintiendo como arde...como llora. Sí...mi alma llora como soñé haber sido capaz de hacer alguna vez.

Alguna clandestina vez...

Y desde el lecho de arena que no me cubre alzo mis tomados ojos hacia un cielo de agua que sigue cobijándome, y que irrespetuoso me muestra la estrella que brilla en un cielo inalcanzable. Una estrella que se ha convertido en tumba de todas las almas que mi lóbrego faro no guió. Y que no lo hizo por qué yo mismo apagué su luz...anhelando su inmerecida extinción.

 _"There was a lady who was saved from the ocean_  
 _Without a name to tell, afraid to stay_  
 _She left, the leaves were umber_  
 _My only hope, she's the one I have dreamt of_  
 _Follow my feelings, in her wake"_

No puedo sostener la mirada absorbiendo las sangrientas consecuencias de mi ambición.

Siento que me rindo. Asumo mi castigo...mi soledad en un reino desolado y huérfano de otros corazones que no sean mi propio y malogrado corazón...Acepto mi segundo exilio, y me privo a consciencia de la visión de la negrura que nace de mi desazón.

Y entonces la veo. Tras mis párpados cerrados. Viva en mi interior...

Una bella Divinidad salvada del abrazo del océano que ni a mi desea tomarme con compasión. Y ahora sé que en mis sueños _ella_ siempre estuvo allí.

Velando por mí.

 _"I've become a true blight_  
 _I huddle in the daylight_  
 _Banished by my townsmen_  
 _With blood in my hands"_

Pese a ser yo mismo la plaga que acaba de arrasar con su reino, y con el que también pretendí mío alguna vez...

Athena sigue velando por mí mientras mis piernas se recogen bajo los destellos de un sol que el salado techo licua y esparce a mi alrededor.

Abandonado estoy por el dios del mar que inflige fiel mi nueva condena. Abandonado estuve desde que mi poder se encendió dentro de mi alma. Abandonado por el hermano que quizás nunca merecí...

Abandonado por todos menos por la diosa, por ti...por Athena _,_ que con tu infinita calidez limpias la sangre que ensucia mis manos...

Y mi alma.

" _The music of my chosen gentle tide…_ _Turned into a story on the other side_

 _A lone note in a lone vial_

"We are alive"

Tu voz mece mi dolor, ampara mi soledad. Canta a mi desesperación...

¿O eres tú, mar mío, que canta con voz de sirena? ¿Eres tú, gentil marea que me rechaza, y que me regala un aire que me da vida, y que no merezco más?

Sólo sé que estoy vivo...que respiro, y que sigue lacerándome el simple hecho de hacerlo...Pero estoy vivo...y preso de nuevo.

Mi nombre se convertirá en una historia...o quizás una infame leyenda.

Pero no será otra cosa que un nombre dentro de una botella lanzada a la superfície que no me abraza, y que rechaza mi entrega.

Una botella enviada con un mensaje escrito con sangre...quizás mía...quizás de la diosa Athena...

"Estamos vivos"

Sí...lo estamos.

Athena respira sobre mi hogar...

...y yo exhalo inmerecida vida bajo mi eterna soledad.


End file.
